Halloween II The Manhunt of Michael Myers
by The Big Lebowski
Summary: A direct sequel the original film which eliminates the sister angle and the hospital setting. The story picks up from where the original left off. Dr Loomis and the Haddonfield Police hunt down Myers who plays a deadly game of cat and mouse with them.
1. The Shape Still Lives

**A/N: **Hi! I've always been a big fan of the first two Halloween films and so I've decided to do a fanfic. This story is a direct sequel to the original film and takes elements from the second film but eliminates the hospital setting and the sister connection angle between Myers and Laurie and instead focuses on the Haddonfield Police and Loomis' desperate search for Michael Myers who is still on the loose after the events at the end of the first film; in the story Myers plays a game of cat and mouse with the police and Loomis as they search for him.

Here's the first chapter which kind of the like the second film is a recap of the original film's ending - this is the only chapter in which Laurie Strode appears after which she is written out of the story as Myers has failed to kill her and with no real connection to her other than as a survival victim he has no reason to pursue her and instead will find other more vulnerable victims - plus realistically speaking I just never bought the empty hospital in the second film even though it does add to the creepy factor of the film.

Anyway enjoy ;)

**CHAPTER ONE - ****THE SHAPE STILL LIVES**

**T**here was silence throughout the Doyle house, the screaming and crying had finally ceased, the kids Tommy and Lindsey were safe - Laurie had killed ... that ... that ... thing.

That Bogeyman!

Laurie trembled and the nerves in her body shook as she emerged slowly from the closet. She looked down at her attacker who lay on the blood stained floor by the bed, the large butcher knife protruding from his stomach.

'_Tommy had been right all along..._' Laurie thought softly to herself as she stared down into that blank, distorted face which was devoid of all emotion; she wondered what he looked like under that disgusting white mask - was it a monster underneath? Was is it a man? Laurie wasn't prepared to find out.

Laurie forced herself to look away from him and crossed carefully through the bedroom and approached the bathroom and knocked once.

"Tommy, it's me. Open the door."

The door opened at once and the pale, terrified faces of Tommy and Lindsey appeared. Laurie bent down and pulled them into a tight embrace - Tommy peered fearfully over Laurie's shoulder at The Shape and his eyes widened at his lifeless form ... he couldn't be dead ... the Boogeyman couldn't be killed.

"Now, I want you to listen to me," Laurie said firmly. "I want you to walk to the door, down the stairs and right out the front door."

"You're coming with us aren't you Laurie?" Lindsey asked frightened.

"Listen to me. I want you to walk down the street to the Mackensie's house and knock on their door. You tell them to call the police and send them over here. Do you understand?"

"Laurie, you come with us..." Tommy mumbled, still looking over at The Shape.

"No! Do as I say."

Laurie rose to her feet and took the children silently across the bedroom to the door and ushered them outside. She watched as they ran down the stairs, before slumping against the door frame in an exhausted heap.

* * *

Dr Loomis crept slowly up the street, the wind whipped across his face and the fallen brown leaves past through his feet, the peaceful silence was unnerving the good doctor.

His deranged patient could be anywhere in this town and it seemed near impossible to find him.

The sound of children's screams met Loomis' ears and he swung his head around to see two children running from the house across from him and down to the sidewalk. He watched puzzled as they rushed up the street - something was clearly wrong ... he could feel it.

Back in the Doyle house Laurie sat still slumped against the door frame, staring out into nothingness, as she allowed endless tears stream down her face.

She had lost her two best friends to that monster - but she survived and she had managed to overcome his power and make him pay for the terrible sins he had committed.

She shook her head sobbing quietly as she very slowly rose to her feet again. She had no idea that as she started to rise - so did The Shape!

Laurie held herself erect by grasping the doorframe and behind her The Shape rose up, quickly and silently. Laurie still unaware just hang by the doorframe as behind her The Shape moved for her, his hands outstretched in an almost claw-like fashion.

Laurie began to step outside the door and limped toward the stairs - suddenly she heard a heavy breathing from behind her ... it sounded almost excited and before she knew it a pair of hands clasped themselves tightly around her neck - He was still alive!

Laurie let out a terrible scream as she twisted and squirmed trying to free herself from his mighty grasp, her hands clawed at him, her fingers ripping at his mask and in the violent struggle she managed to pull it off over his face and wriggle out of his grasp.

The face of Michael Myers was revealed - he stood and stared at her. His hair was dark and his face angelic - there was something dank and haunting about it however - his eyes were dark, empty and unmoving.

Michael pulled the pale, white mask back over his head and lunged at Laurie again - BOOM! Michael was thrown from his feet and Laurie fell back against the wall.

The thunderous explosion came from the revolver in Dr Loomis' hand.

Loomis ran down the hall towards Laurie. The Shape slowly got to his feet, the evil monster refusing to succumb to death - the breathing from the psychopath became heavier and far more brutal sounding.

Loomis stared into the dank, dark eyes of his patient before taking aim. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The Shape was hit five times, each bullet throwing him backward further down the hall until he hit the window at the end behind him and smashed through it - the madman fell from the second story right down onto the grass below with a loud thud.

Loomis rushed to Laurie and bent down beside her and for a long moment she cried in his arms, sobbing in hysterics.

Finally she looked up at him with a glazed, wild expression.

"Was it the Bogeyman..." she asked.

Loomis looked down at her with piercing eyes, then up at the shattered window at the end of the hall.

"As a matter of fact it was." he replied softly.

Loomis rose to his feet and walked over to the shattered window and peered out. Down at the spot where Michael should have been - was absolutely nothing - just a trampled patch in the grass.

Loomis' fears were finally, fully realised - yet somehow he knew that this would have happened.

* * *

Loomis had told Laurie to stay put while he went out to investigate closer. He approached the patch in the lawn and leant down feeling with his hands - the grass was wet and when Loomis looked at his hands he saw they were smeared in blood.

Loomis rose to his feet and looked around at his surroundings ... The Shape was nowhere to be found ... he was still out there and somehow, impossibly still alive but certainly injured.

A light flicked on the next door neighbor's house and a half frustrated/half confused man in a bathrobe strode out towards Loomis.

"What's going on out here?" he inquired.

Loomis swung around and ran towards the man. "Call the police! Tell the sheriff I shot him!"

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"Listen to me for gods sake man! I shot him!" Loomis roared. "Tell the sheriff that he's still on the loose!"

"Is this some kind of joke?" the man grumbled ignorantly. "I've been trick or treated to death tonight!"

Loomis glared at the imbecile standing before him.

"You don't know what death is!"


	2. The Shape Kills Again

**A/N: **Here's chapter two! This chapter revolves around the beginning of _Halloween II _with Alice and Mrs Elrod. Also look out for references to _Halloween III: Season of the Witch _and _Halloween 5 The Revenge of Michael Myers_.

Enjoy ;)

**M.J. Hunter **- Thanks for the kind review ;) Much appreciated! I'm definitely going to continue this story if for nothing other than the fact that I'm having some fun with it. Here's hoping you like where I take the story.

**CHAPTER TWO - ****THE SHAPE KILLS AGAIN**

**H**igh pitched laughter from a trio of trick-or-treaters echoed through a dark and dank back alley sandwiched between two long rows of houses. The trio together made a loud pitter patter sound with their shoes as they trotted down the alley, each of them carrying a bag full of sweets and wearing the ever-popular Silver Shamrock Halloween masks.

One boy named Mikey wore the Skull mask and a skeleton costume to match.

Another boy named Spitz wore the Pumpkin Head mask and a scarecrow costume to go along with it.

And the girl of the trio who was named Tina wore the Green Witch mask and black robes and carried a broomstick to complete the look.

Mikey, Spitz and Tina all thought they had the best costumes in town.

The trio were some of the last kids still out trick-or-treating but it was getting late and they knew they'd be in trouble if they didn't get home to their parents. Spitz was just commenting on the great stash of sweets they had managed to get out of the townspeople this year.

"Can you believe how many sweets we got? This stuff is gonna last me for a month!"

Tina giggled shaking her head, "With the way you eat, Spitz I'm not so sure about that."

"Hey lay off!" Spitz chuckled. "I got my bottomless pit of a stomach from me dad."

"Come on guys," Mikey spoke up. "If we don't get home soon I know that I'll be flailed within an inch of my life!"

"Maybe you will ... but not me," Tina replied coolly. "My parents will just tell me be to home earlier next time."

"You're parents are so uptight, Mikey," Spitz added. "It's only - - oh well I can't see what the time is on my watch through this mask - - hey! Look a fellow trick-or-treater!"

Spitz pointed over at shadowy shrub where standing behind it was a figure clad in spruce green coveralls and a pale white mask with distorted human features - The Shape!

The three kids stopped and stared at The Shape who stared unmovingly back at them.

"Hello there!" Spitz piped up. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Spitz received no response.

Tina and Mikey started shuffling uncomfortably at the sight of The Shape but Spitz seemed unfazed.

"He's probably some kind of Bogeyman," Tina said quickly. "Bogeyman don't talk so let's just go."

"Oh yeah you're right," Spitz agreed. "But let's give him a treat for putting on such a marvellous act!"

Spitz's two friends shook their heads from under their masks.

Spitz ignored them and approached The Shape who stood as still as a statue as he watched Spitz approach him. The Pumpkin masked boy reached into his bag and pulled out a small handful of sweets and held them out to The Shape who looked down at him with his empty, dark eyes.

"It's okay Mr. Bogeyman you can take these," Spitz said brightly. "It's okay they aren't poison." he added quickly.

Suddenly The Shape very slowly held out one open hand and Spitz tipped the few lollies into his hand.

"Enjoy them Mr. Bogeyman!"

The Shape's slow breathing became slightly more fast and eratic.

Spitz turned and trotted back over to his friends who each quickly grabbed one of his arms and pulled him down the alley at an alarmingly fast speed.

The Shape watched them as the children continued to run down the alley until they reached a corner and disappeared out of sight. He then turned and slowly walked the other way listening to all his surroundings - - a dog tied to a chain came out of nowhere and barked viciously at him - -

The Shape stared briefly down at the dog and from underneath his mask his mouth began to water slightly and his eyes stared hungrily down at the barking meat.

The Shape's attention was broken when he heard a familiar voice - Loomis!

In the distance Loomis could be seen running towards a police car shouting.

"I shot him six times!" Loomis yelled hysterically. "I - I shot him in the heart. I shot him six times!"

"What?!" Brackett replied disbelivingly. "He couldn't have gotten very far come on."

"I shot him six times!" Loomis repeated as he got into the car. "This man - - this guy he's not human!"

As soon as Loomis was safely in the car they drove off and The Shape turned suddenly attracted to a light which came from a house with a jack-o-lantern in it. Excitement drifting through his veins he approached the jack-o-lantern briskly and peered curiously into the window where he could see an elderly woman fixing a sandwich in the kitchen.

Mrs Elrod had had to prepare an entirely new sandwich for her husband because he wasn't satisfied with the first - he could be such an ungrateful little child sometimes.

"Do you want mayonaisse on your sandwich?" Mrs Elrod asked. "How bout mustard?"

After receiving no response Mrs Elrod sighed frustratedly and entered the living room where her husband could be found asleep in his chair.

"Goddamnit Harold! Are you asleep again?"

Something on the TV caught Mrs Elrod's eye.

'_For those of you just tuning in, three people are dead tonight as a result of an escaped mental patient_.'

From behind her The Shape entered the home, picked up the large butcher knife lying on the chopping board and silently slinked back out again. Mrs Elrod returned back to the kitchen muttering something about the evils in the world as she reached for the knife ... only to find it wasn't there and instead she found blood smeared over his fingers.

Mrs Elrod's scream was loud enough to echo throughout the entire neighborhood.

Alice Hill was one of those who heard it and she had ran out into her backyard to investigate. "Mrs Elrod? Mr Elrod? Are you OK?" she called out.

Her voice caught the attention of The Shape who swung around in the shadows and he caught sight of the young teenage girl, her hair was dark brown just as her eyes were, her skin was white and porcelain and her figure was slim and curvy. A mixture of deadly rage and sexual attraction sparked from within The Shape's dark and empty eyes; his right hand clasped tightly around the butcher knife he had stolen earlier and he watched her animal like as she turned and went back inside her home. He remined her so much of Judith - - just like the Strode girl he had failed to kill - - the desire to recreate Judith's murder swelled overwhelmingly inside of him.

To try to recreate once more the greatest thrill he had ever had and ever would have.

* * *

For the last ten or fifteen minutes Loomis and Brackett had been patrolling the streets searching desperately for Myers but so far it was to no avail.

Brackett himself was starting to grow impatient, he still couldn't quite believe the Doctor's story, he spoke of him like he was some kind of dangerous creature that was beyond either of their control.

Brackett did not like it - since like most sheriffs - he felt far more comfortable in control.

"How long now?" he asked Loomis.

Loomis sighed - he had really hoped that Brackett might be a bit more cooperative with him now that he knew the truth - he really just wished that the Police Sheriff would believe him.

"Shine a light there," Loomis responded. "By those trees."

Brackett who was brandishing a large flashlight pointed it in the direction of the trees ... but there was absolutely nothing.

"No - no - there's nothing."

"Well keep looking!" Loomis snapped.

"You know doctor," Brackett gritted his teeth. "I'm just about there."

"What's that?" Loomis asked absent-mindedly.

"The point where I stop taking orders from you!" Brackett responded coldly.

"Alright I'm sorry Sheriff whatever you want," Loomis said genuinely. "Look the primary concern is that we stop him."

"... Yeah I know," Brackett said slowly and slightly more softer. "Look - Loomis I-I realise now we should have taken you more seriously and for that - well - I apologize."

Loomis stared deeply into the Sheriff slightly taken aback by his sincere words but after a white he gave a small smile and responded "It doesn't matter now Sheriff ... let's just try and stop him before there's anymore innocent bloodshed."

"I still don't see how you could have shot him six times."

"You think I'm lying, Sheriff?" Loomis asked seriously.

"No - no, Loomis I don't think you're lying," Brackett replied. "But you had to have missed him. No man could take six slugs."

"This isn't a man, Sheriff."

"So you've told me."

There was a long, drawn out silence between them before the radio erupted "_Brackett come in please_."

Brackett picked up the radio at once. "Who is this?" he asked.

"_This i-s R-ams--_"

"What? Say it again!"

"_This is Ramsay_."

Brackett sighed and shook his head "Where the Hell are you Ramsay?"

"_I'm out by the main highway heading out on the North East road._"

"Get the Hell back into to town will ya!" Brackett snapped.

"_We received a distress call from a Mrs Elrod ... do you want me to check it out?_"

Brackett glanced over at Loomis who wore an expression that said all to clearly that they should be the ones to check it out.

"No I'll take care of it," Brackett replied. "We may have just gotten lucky." he added to Loomis in a hopeful voice.

* * *

The Shape meanwhile continued to watch his precious new victim from the window in her kitchen as she casually conversed on the phone completely unaware that she was being watched closely by something that was seemingly an angel of death.

"Someone was screaming next door," Alice was explaining. "Mr and Mrs Elrod. She's always screaming at him. Maybe he got fed up and decided to start beating her."

"_If that's the case ... shouldn't you know ... do something about it_."

"Oh big deal..." Alice responded coolly.

"_Are your folks home?_"

"They are gone," Alice said, a large smirk grew on her face. "My father took my Aunt Ruby to Harden County and my mother's decided to go along."

"_Did you hear?_"

"Hear about what?" Alice asked curious.

_"Some girls got killed in Haddonfield. It was on the radio._"

Alice's eyes widened slightly -- murder in Haddonfield?! It had never been heard of before. "Hold on" she said as she reached for the radio to turn it on.

'_Police have closed off the area. Repeating that three teenagers have been found murdered in the West side of Haddonfield. The names of the teenagers have not been released at this time.'_

Alice slightly shaken put the phone back to her ear. "I can't believe it..."

"_You know we probably knew them_."

"Where in West Haddonfield did it happen?" Alice asked - she was oblivious to the fact that a dark figure had entered her living room.

"_Down on Orange Grove_."

Alice started to pale, "That's right down the street." she trembled.

"_Yeah I know_."

"Sally I can hear the sirens coming," Alice said. "Do they know who it was?"

"_Nope_."

A noise suddenly made Alice jump almost a foot into the air and she swung around staring into her dark living room. She dropped the phone with a clank and slowly emerged into the living room - however there didn't seem to be anyone or anything - Alice shook her head with a slightly amused smile and gave a deep sigh of relief. She was about to turn back and get back on the phone when something on the floor caught her eye ... blood?!

"What in the wor--"

A hand from behind suddenly clamped itself around Alice's mouth preventing her from letting out a high-pitched scream as she suddenly felt the intense pain of a sharp blade tear and plunge itself through her back, Alice felt her body start to grow limp as the blood began to drain quickly from her and her sight became blurred as she slowly hit the floor.

The last thing she saw before her world became blank was the empty, emotionless eyes of a monster in a white mask.

* * *

"Alright Elaine calm down," Brackett said gently. "Now tell me exactly what happened here."

It had taken almost a full five minutes to calm down Mrs Elrod who was still rather panic-stricken after what she had discovered in her kitchen.

"I ... I was just preparing a sandwich for Harold when I went into the living room and saw the news report about the murders that had just occurred," Mrs Elrod explained. "When I returned to the kitchen ... the knife I had been using was gone and there was blood all over the chopping board and sink." Mrs Elrod began to sob when she finished.

"You didn't catch a glimpse of whoever stole it?" Brackett asked keenly.

"No," Mrs Elrod sighed. "But it was him wasn't it? The one they are talking about on the news - that escaped mental patient that murdered those poor kids."

"Yes, it was, Mrs Elrod," Loomis interjected before Brackett could reply. "I have no doubt of that ... Sheriff he is still out there and this here proves that he is looking for more victims and this just proves that his work isn't done tonight."

"He could be anywhere for crying out loud," Brackett said hotly. "Not to mention from the description you gave me of him will make it even harder to find him - that mask he is supposed to be wearing is quite popular this year - ... he picked the perfect goddamn night to blend in."

"He might be still close by," Loomis replied. "Give me your flashlight I'm going to go out and have a closer look."

"Don't wander off too far ... last thing we need is losing the guy who may be the only one who can help us."

Loomis could have almost smirked when he went out of the Elrod's door and out into the cold night air. The icy wind blew against Loomis' face as he flashed Brackett's flashlight out into the darkness hoping desperately for any sign ... any ... that might indicate itself to being Him. The flashlight almost acted a beacon of safety for Loomis as he walked slowly through the dark, empty neighborhood - Loomis was scared tonight.

He hadn't felt this scared since he saw the face of his patient for the first time.

Something on the ground caught the attention of the flashlight - - it was blood! Loomis' eyes widened as he found more blood along the blades of grass and before he knew it he was following a trail of blood that lead straight to a house a couple of meters away. Fear flooding him Loomis ran inside, into the kitchen and finally into the living room where sitting on a lounge was the bloody corpse of Alice made to look as if she was watching TV.

Loomis felt his knees weak and his heart sink at the grotesque sight.

"SHERIFF!! COME QUICKLY!! HURRY!!"

Almost five seconds later Brackett could be heard entering the house and coming to Loomis' side. The blood from Sheriff Brackett's face drained very quickly when he saw bloody scene before him - without saying a word he turned and reached for the phone to call an ambulance.

Loomis fell to his knees in front of the bloody corpse.

"Damn you Michael ... damn you...."


End file.
